


What It Means

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-29
Updated: 2009-03-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Severus experiments successfully.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What It Means

**Author's Note:**

> Severus experiments successfully.

Title: What It Means  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #201: Wolfsbane  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Severus experiments successfully.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

What It Means

~

“Your Wolfsbane.” Severus placed it before Remus.

“Thank you.” Remus grasped the goblet, swallowing the liquid. Blinking, he looked up at Severus. “Have you been experimenting with the formula?”

Severus smirked. “I’ve made a few adjustments,” he said.

“It tastes...good.” Remus licked his lips. “I didn’t think anyone could improve the taste of that stuff.”

“It took some effort.” Severus looked pleased.

“Will it still--?” Remus doubled over, a cramp taking his breath away. “It’s time, you must leave!”

Instead, Severus sat. “I’ll wait.”

Remus stared at him. “You’ll die!”

“Unlikely.”

Remus groaned. “Wha--?” then it was too late.

~

Minutes later, when Remus, still human despite the full moon, turned towards Severus, there was wonder in his eyes. “How?” he whispered.

Severus was smiling. “I’ve been experimenting for years,” he said. “It only required discovering the correct Wolfsbane ingredients.”

Remus shook his head and leaned forward, snogging Severus. “You don’t know what this means!”

“I do.” Severus brushed Remus’ hair away from his face. “It means the end of your life of torture--”

Remus grinned. “It means you’re about to get laid like you never have been before.”

Severus smirked. “I’m pleased that your werewolf libido hasn’t been affected.”

~


End file.
